Caught in Action
by angel56277
Summary: "It was always hectic when his parents decided to visit him, even more so when his boyfriend, Gaara was around. Tonight, as was every night they visited, was no exception." While getting down and dirty with his lover, Naruto and Gaara are interrupted (rather embarrassingly) by Naruto's parents. But as they say, when the cats away, the mice will play. Mostly PWP, now a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Holidays, to those who do and do not celebrate it! This is my first Naruto x Gaara fanfiction I've ever posted, and the first fanfiction I've written that is even slightly sexual, so the chances of it being cliché and really basic are quite large. ^^' I'm new to this whole writing business. Couldn't help myself really. The characters may seem slightly (hopefully only slightly) OOC. The story may also seem vague and what not, but I plan to make a multi-chapter based story with this to go along on the side, but hey you never know. **

**Warning: Lime up Ahead**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But since it's the Holidays, maybe old Saint Nick will be watching out for me **

* * *

"Have a safe drive home mama, papa! I'll see you tomorrow, good-bye now!"

Naruto shut the door behind him, sighing in relief. It was always hectic when his parents decided to visit him, even more so when his boyfriend, Gaara was around. Tonight, as was every night they visited, was no exception. Especially so, since he and his boyfriend were caught in a rather...compromising scene.

-_Three Hours Earlier_-

_"A-ah, Gaara wait, my parents are -" Naruto was silenced with a long, drawn out kiss. He moaned as he felt his nipples being rubbed through the fabric of his shirt. He felt himself being backed up until his leg hit a hard surface. His back hit the sofa as he groped his red-headed boyfriend's shirt, wanting it off as quick as possible. He mewled softly as he was palmed through his jeans that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. _

_"Naruto. Lube." His boyfriend's voice was gruff with lust, all the more arousing. He nodded slightly and pointed at a rather well hidden drawer behind the living room coffee table. Inside was a few choice condoms and lube...after all why limit it to just the bed room? _

_Just as Gaara was getting up to go retrieve the "box of treasures", there was a rapt knocking. Choosing to ignore it, he beckoned Gaara to hurry. Just as he was going to land another kiss on his pale skinned boyfriend, there was a knocking again. This time, much more insistent and impatient than the last. _

_Looking around wildly for the source of the noise, he spotted a figure, or rather two figures, at his window. To be more exact, two annoyed and embarrassed figures. _

_"...You didn't close the window curtains." Gaara said quietly, his face paler than usual at the site of one upset Namikaze. _

_"I tried telling you that my parents were coming-" Naruto said, an angry blush adorning his face while fixing his pants. _

_"Shut up"_

_"Okay" He noticed his boyfriend's lack of eye contact to either of his parents for the rest of the night. _

_- Present Time -_

To put it lightly, dinner was rather...awkward. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to clear up the dinner party. The atmosphere was always awkward when his parents (more specifically his father) and his boyfriend were in the same room together.

It wasn't that his parents disliked Gaara...okay maybe it was that his parents disliked Gaara, more on his father then anything else. Not that he was surprised, after all, Gaara did have a rather...unique background in high-school where they first met. They didn't become friends until one year after meeting (Long story short, they got off on the wrong foot), and it would take another until they started dating.

Naruto smiled as he remembered his father's reaction. To put it lightly, he wasn't all to pleased with Naruto dating the school sociopath.

Just as he finished wiping his hands, he felt arms circle around him. He jumped in surprise before settling into them, laughing. Hot breath tickled his ear as his boyfriend whispered,

"You put on quite the show for your parents this evening" Naruto blushed, he could practically hear the smirk in Gaara's voice without turning around.

"Shut up you idiot, my mom kept on giving me knowing looks throughout dinner, and all because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants." He said teasingly, turning to peck Gaara on the lip before making his way to his - their room. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Please, your father looked murderous tonight. If looks could kill, I would be a dead man." The taller of the two sat down next to Naruto on their bed, his arms open.

"Ah, can't let that happen now can we?" He sighed, fully relaxed in the others arm. He truly did love Gaara with all his heart, and he was sure his parents knew that. It had to be the only reason his father didn't ransack the red-head at dinner.

They sat like this for a while, in the safety of each other's arms. A pair of red lips soon found themselves attached to quivering pink ones. Soft and gentle kisses soon became rough and heated as two pairs of tongues collided for dominance. In a frenzied haze, they soon found themselves laying on one another as pieces of clothing fell until they were left in nothing but their boxers.

Roaming hands continued to explore each other, tracing each curve in a pattern developed from repeated practices. The light grazing of one's chest caused one's breath to catch, and let out shakily as he felt Gaara's hands tug lightly at the hem of his boxers.

"How about I finish what I started, hmm?" He nipped at Naruto's ear. He grazed his hand up and down his stomach, right above his boxers.

Wordlessly, Naruto nodded, and bit his lip as he felt his hard member meet the cool air. He pushed his face into the cover of his pillow, trying hide his flushed face, only to feel cool hands touch his face.

"Don't hide your face; I want to see your eyes." Naruto nodded silently and watched as his lover straddled his bare hips. He felt their members brush, and both suppressed a groan. He fought the urge to close his eyes as his partner kissed his cheek. He barely heard the rustling of bed sheets, trying to remember how to breathe. He came out of his thoughts when he felt a cool hand ("_H-hnng"_) grab his length.

A feeling of ecstasy shot through his spine. He felt as his partner gripped it tightly, cupping him in the palm of his hands. He bit his lip to suppress a groan as he felt a warm finger rub his slit. This teasing continued on for what seemed to be hours, bringing him right on the edge of pleasure before being (literally) forced back down.

Fingers clawed at satin sheets as groans and whimpers of pleasure filled the room. He arched his back off the bed and into the palm of the other's hand, before being pushed back down gently. The lower moaned at the sensation. He felt the rough texture of his partner's hand rubbing up and down his length, as the other one tweaked at his nipples. Shakily, he brought one hand to lightly skim lightly against his companion's scalp.

His bliss from the ministrations of his other were cut off when he suddenly felt the warm hand left him. Before he was able to protest, Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a warm, euphoric, wetness. He looked down and what met his gaze almost made him undone then and there.

He saw a bob of reddish hair, and puppy like eyes meeting his own. His boyfriend's mouth was wrapped around him, licking him in a playful matter that was all too enticing.

His head fell back in pleasure as a loud _groan _escaped his lips. Naruto thrashed his head side to side, calling out Gaara's name. He felt the all too familiar tightening in his stomach. He bucked his hips in abandonment, twisting his hips despite being held down.

"I-I'm go-" He attempted to warn his lover before he was quickly gripped at his base. Added to the ecstasy of the warm tongue running against his slit and the hand rubbing up and down his length, he was immediately brought over the edge.

He closed his eyes as warmth spread through him, calling out his companion's name in ecstasy. He heard the rustling of sheets as he started to calm down. Naruto felt arms wrap around him, and quickly turned in a way where he was returning the hug.

They lied there in a comfortable silence for five minutes before Gaara chuckled. Naruto looked up in question. Smirking, he lowered himself down to Naruto's ear and whispered.

"You were really responsive this time around; more so than usual." A blush spread over Naruto's face. He was about to retort when he felt a rather…_hard_ object push against his leg. He smirked.

"You're right, and I never even attended to your problem" He crawled over his boyfriend's hips and straddled him. He leered close to his lover's ear and said

"Let me return the favor"

_**- End Chapter -**_

* * *

**A/N: That turned out...interesting. I left the story there because I might make a second chapter. I might just leave this as a one shot, but you never know. Please Review~ I hope to improve in my writing in the near future. Any Likes? Dislikes? I'm open to any ****critiquing. Happy Holidays, once again. Chibi Out. **

**12/23/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually decided to make a second installment if this one shot and was going to update it as soon as possible, but my computer legitimately broke. As of February 7th 2014 I was able to get it fixed, along with being able to post this chapter so yay OvO. Thank you to xoxodenisse and the anonymous guess who reviewed, and just about everyone else who read it. This would be my first full out lemon that I've ever posted on this website so my apologies if it is cliché.**

**WARNING: ****Lemon ahead (yaoi), slight OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

* * *

"You were really responsive this time around; more so than usual." A blush spread over Naruto's face. He was about to retort when he felt a rather…_hard_ object push against his leg. He mirked.

"You're right, and I never even attended to your problem" He crawled over his boyfriend's hips and straddled him, and bended down slowly until he was next to his ear, just to whisper

"Let me return the favor"

Naruto teasingly bit Gaara's ear as his hands palmed the other's chest. He grinned at the red-heads grunts of pleasure, taking it in by bounds.

He pushed himself upright, smirking as a frustrated puff of air left his boyfriend's mouth. Gaara hated seeing the warmth leave him. Just as he was about to pull Naruto downward and reverse their positions, Naruto hooked the hemming of his boxers by both of his thumbs, and pulled the material down slowly, making sure to scrape the top side of his lover's member with his fingernails.

Gaara hissed in pleasure as the cool air suddenly hit his length, which twitched as the vixen's fingernails lightly traced a large vein towards the top. He raised his light green eyes, making contact with striking blue ones. They each read a swirl of emotions that sifted through the other's colorful orbs. Lust, need, want, and love.

A tug at his member caused his head to fall back with a groan.

Naruto snaked his hands up and down Gaara's sides, placing feathery touches here and there before rubbing his nipples playfully. He leaned forward, his hands still in motion, and kissed his boyfriend's temples, lingering on a small tattoo on the corner of his forehead. It was a kanji that read love which the red head had gotten during their time in high-school. He nipped at the angry patch of skin playfully, emitting a growl from underneath him.

Gaara, having had enough of the painful teasing, gripped Naruto by the waist, startling the fox like man. He flipped themselves where he was on top of Naruto, smirking down at his delectable prey. Just as Naruto had done before, he leaned in closely to whisper

"Naruto," he said his name softly, almost sweetly which caused said person to shiver in delight. "You've been a naughty little kit, _teasing_ me like this," he pinched his lovers nipple harshly at the word tease, earning a whimper from the panting prey."And now you've got me so riled up, I can take you right now and fuck you into the mattress"

Naruto groaned at the sound of Gaaras sultry voice, as it seemed to lull him deeper and deeper into a state of pleasure . It was rare for Gaara to ever be this promiscuous, but the cheeky man wasn't going to start complaining. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a long finger circle his entrance.

"Earlier today, I planned to do just that, but it seemed your daddy dearest had different plans. I could only imagine the look on his face if he were to learn that his _innocent _son was being so responsive."

Naruto glared at him through halfheartedly, his erection becoming painful. A trembling arm yanked Gaara so that they were eye to eye and said, "How about we not talk about my father and instead you do what you just promised, and fuck me into the mattress"

The red-head's smirk grew and without a word he reached his left arm out to the bed-side table, grabbing a tube of lube that was already half used. He kept his eyes locked on Naruto, who watched as he took three fingers and spread the cool substance on each.

Naruto threw his head back once more and started panting as he felt the first, cold finger go in, moving back and forth. It circled his sweet spot several times, never actually touching it but treading on the area around it. He bit his lip as Gaara's second finger went in, his member twitching slightly as the fingers began to make a scissoring motion. He squeezed his eyes. Even though he and the red head often showed affection for one another, he never seemed to get use to the feeling of something inside of him. Gaara kissed him as the third finger went in; he spread them slightly, rubbing them around but never actually thrusting them in and out.

Gaara grinned as Naruto started to impatiently wiggle under him. He couldn't help it, but he absolutely relished at the face that only he could see the blonde in this state. Panting, moaning, and begging to be taken without the use of words. He separated himself from their kiss and licked his lips. He took his fingers out slowly.

Naruto's grip on the red head tightened as the three fingers was removed. A moan almost escaped his lips, knowing what was to come. He shifted his legs further apart, causing a bottle of now empty lube to fall to the floor.

Gaara spread what was left of the lube on his fingers onto his dick which was beginning to produce clear droplets of pre-cum over its slit. . He rubbed his hands on Naruto's sides reassuringly before taking both of the other's arms and placing them above his head. They were held down with his own arm, while the other steadied himself in front of him. Aiming himself in front his lover's entrance, he bit his lip before pushing in slowly. He groaned loudly, whispering Naruto's name as the tip was encased in the tight heat, focusing on pleasuring the one bellow him. Once he was fully sheathed inside the small blonde, he pulled out half way and pushed back in, purposely setting a slow and steady pace.

Naruto's arms twisted in the other's strong grip, a number of groans and whimpers escaping him. He felt his sanity slowly die away at the torturous pace Gaara was taking.

"Gaara, q-quit teasing and go h-harder" he said through clenched teeth. When he saw the other smirk, he growled lowly and clenched himself around the unsuspecting red head as hard as he could.

This brought quite the reaction from Gaara whose hips suddenly snapped forward in surprise. Both Naruto and Gaara threw their head back in pleasure. The latter swooped down to Naruto's ear and whispered harshly.

"Be careful-" the tan man whimpered as a tongue traced his outer shell. "-on what you wish for" He slammed himself in as he spoke his last word, stopping Naruto from whatever snarky remark he had. He removed himself fully before ramming back, hard, fast, and steady. The arm holding Naruto was put next to his head instead, as to steady himself.

A tan back arched towards the shaking body above him, as newly freed arms dug into pale skin. They traced ever dip and bump on his lover's skin by memory, and blindly groped and pinched with each sloppy thrust. His hips rose to each thrust, making sure to swivel them slightly as to add more friction. This of course brought moans from both recipients. While his torso was bucking wildly with abandon of all thought, he rubbed his fingers on pink nipples. A pinch, pull, and flick had the other moaning Naruto's name in no time. The blonde pushed himself up slightly and brought his face as close to Gaara's chest as he possibly could. A daring tongue poked from his swollen lips to lick and suck on each sensitive patch of nerves.

Meanwhile, Gaara was finding it hard to render his partner senseless when he was doing just the same to him. He lifted Naruto's leg's higher so that he had an easier access to his sweet spot, and rubbed his head there for a few lingering seconds before slamming back in and repeating.

They were both on the edge of ecstasy when Gaara gripped Naruto's manhood as hard as he could and tugged. The blonde's mouth opened widely in a silent scream as he came all over his stomach, his rear tightening around Gaara. This brought the red head over the edge, and with a few shallow thrust, he came shouting Naruto's name. He fell on top of Naruto then, panting loudly.

They laid there comfortably for a while, listening to the other's heart beat and shallow breathing. Gaara grinned before settling himself next to Naruto and draping an arm around him.

"That," he began, pecking his tired lover's cheek, "has to be the best favor I've ever experienced." Naruto laughed loudly before hugging the pale man's body tightly.

"Well don't expect it too much love. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a day at least!"

"With the way I was ramming into you? Better call in from work tomorrow make it two days."

* * *

**A/N: And Finish! I will not be making a second chapter to this two-shot most likely, but I do plan to make a larger story on which this fan fiction is based on, so reviews are wanted and accepted! Any advice given will be greatly appreciated and what not. Hugs and kisses~**

**-DC out**


End file.
